Conan (character)
Conan of Cimmeria is the titular hero of the "Conan" franchise. He is a Cimmerian and regarded by many he meets on his adventures as a barbarian, but rather than be offended he often embraces this label and proves himself a great and noble hero. Even so, his people's ways aren't the most cultured but Conan's adventures, which take him to many places and allow him to meet many people, have served him well in educating him about the world and the many cultural ways of different peoples and societies. He was trained in the ways of the Shadow-Walkers by the Silent Dragons, embraced as the honorary brother of Zula, the prince of the Wasai, who helped him to learn that Conan's Spirit Animal is a Lion, and even discovered his own people, the Cimmerians, are descended from the people of Atlantis and Conan himself is direct descendant of the last Atlantean King, and many times in his adventures it is hinted that Conan himself would be a king one day. History As a boy, he and his grandfather Conn witnessed the falling of stars, many of which Conan and his father, Manir the village blacksmith, collected and Manir transformed these otherworldly minerals into many amazing weapons made of what they dubbed Star Metal. Alas, this reputation caught the ear of the wicked and despicable Wrath-Amon, the lord and dark wizard of the Serpent Men and devoted servant of the evil entity known as Set. Requiring the Star Metal to create a doorway to set his master free of the Abyss, Wrath-Amon confronted Manir and demanded all his Star Metal, but the blacksmith had already sold them all. Disbelieving him and unwilling to leave empty-handed Wrath-Amon ordered his soldiers to burn the village and find any Star Metal they could. Conan, having claimed his Star Metal Sword from a test of manhood (strength) confronted the wizard and his Sword sent some of Wrath-Amon's serpent men soldiers to the Abyss. Angered, Wrath-Amon used an orb containing a dark potion upon Conan's parents and grandfather, subjecting them to the Curse of Living Stone and turning them into stone. Outraged, Conan tried to kill Wrath-Amon who fled upon his chariot, swearing he would hunt Conan down and take his sword, Conan in turn swearing revenge on Wrath-Amon. Before his petrified family, Conan swore he would find a way to restore them to flesh and blood. He began his quest by earning the trust of a wild horse he named Thunder, but before entering the first city he came to, a mysterious stranger appeared, urging him to find the tomb of a sage. Finding it, Conan discovered the stranger he had met was the ghost of Epimetrius the sage, who explained to Conan of Wrath-Amon, the Serpent Men, of Set, and how the Star Metal was key to the quest before him. Asking how his family could be restored, the sage instructed Conan to destroy Wrath-Amon's Black Ring, the conduit of his evil magic and all his dark spells would be undone, freeing Conan's family. Before Conan could leave, Epimetrius offered to him a stout shield that also served as the home of a fledgeling phoenix named Needle, instructing the little fiery bird to advise Conan as his new companion, and assuring Conan Needle would prove his worth and to give the little phoenix a pomegranate every once in a while. Personality Beneath the rugged exterior of this stubborn and temperamental Barbarian is a good and noble heart. Conan is courageous, compassionate, and possesses unyielding determination to accomplish his goals, especially in restoring his family to flesh and blood after they were turned to stone by the evil wizard Wrath-Amon. He can be vengeful upon his enemies but never without just cause, and he never seeks needless bloodshed although he does enjoy a good brawl and a challenge. Conan is loyal, to his friends and family, and his allies, willing to come to their aid when they need it, and he has a strong sense of honor and always keeps his word. He can be stubborn, bullheaded, and his pride doesn't take kindly to insults. He rises to any challenge and is too stubborn to quit. Conan would soon discover his Totem Animal, the animal he is most like and is his true animal brother, a Lion whom he named Amra. Like a Lion, Conan is brave, strong, and noble. Powers, Skills, and Abilities Cimmerian Warrior Ways - Conan was trained in the warrior ways of his people and is a fully experienced and formidable warrior, armed and unarmed. Swordsmanship - Trained among his people, Conan learned Cimmerian swordsmanship and is a skilled swordsman, able to cross blades with many formidable opponents and more than hold his own. Experienced Traveller - Ninjutsu - After agreeing to help them, Conan was trained by the Silent Dragons in the way of the Shadow-Walkers, ninja arts, and made good use of these skills plenty of times after being trained in them by the Silent Dragon elder, Dong Hee. He is trained and skilled in acrobatics, stealth, infiltration, and other ninja arts. Barbarian Strength and Stamina - Conan has proved time and again his strength and stamina, his first true feat of strength when he claimed his sword from the stone vault his father placed the weapon inside by lifting and throwing the heavy stone slab when his father had barely been able to lift it. After discovering his Totem Animal, Amra the Lion, Conan became stronger, sharing the leonine strength and senses of his animal brother. Spirit - Conan has a strong and powerful spirit, and after being tested by the Wasai he discovered his Totem Animal is Amra the Lion. Through their connection, Conan discovered he had the power to see through the eyes of his animal brother and sense the world in the way Amra does, and share in his strength and senses. Keen Intellect - Contrary to popular belief, Conan is much more intelligent than his rugged appearance and character implies. He is a quick learner and a capable study, learning to read and write with help from Jezmine, and picking up on some more intellectual subjects besides physical skills. Magic - Although he is no wizard, Conan has occasionally wielded magic himself to accomplish his goals, such as the Seal of Jhebbal Sag, taught to him by Zula so Conan could all upon animals for aid, and the spell he needed to free his grandfather Conn from the Curse of Living Stone. Relationships Friends and Family Conan's Family Conan and each member of his family share a deep and loving bond. His parents taught him their values and ways while he grew up hearing stories of adventure and faraway lands from his grandfather, Conn. He respects his father Manir's wishes when the Blacksmith declared if Conan wanted the star Metal Sword he'd forged for his son he had to earn it by proving he was man enough (strong enough) to claim it from the stone vault they put it in. Years later, when Wrath-Amon attacked their village, Conan was devastated when the wizard cursed his family by turning them into stone, and he swore before them no matter what he would find a way to restore them to flesh and blood. Thunder Conan first met this spirited stallion on the plaines of Cimmeria. He attempted to name him but was thrown off until he gave the horse the name Thunder. Thunder proved himself to be a loyal, if not willfu, steed but it annoyed Conan that his horse absolutely refused to enter cities and whenever he tried to force Thunder, the horse would throw him off. At one point, Conan finally had enough and almost turned Thunder loose and opted for a different horse he named Lightning, only to nearly fall victim to a trap set by Wrath-Amon but thankfully Thunder loyally camr to Conan's rescue. Declaring Thunder was the only horse for him, Conan and Thunder came to a understanding and deeper appreciation of each other. Conan cares for and respect Thunder to the point of outfitting the noble horse with Star Metal horseshoes. Epimetrius the Sage When he first met him, Conan mistook the mysterious figure as a simple stranger but was directed by him to find the tomb of Epimetrius the Sage.Arriving there, he learned the stranger was Epimetrius himself and a ghost! Epimetirus gave Conan useful information along with an answer of restoring his family to flesh and blood, and Needle and a shield. Needle Gifted to him by Epimetrius, Needle is Conan's constant companion and sometimes an irritation, due to the both of them often being at odds with each other. Even so, they both quickly come to care for each other that both are willing risk their lives for the other, and Conan sometimes relies on Needle's knowledge of magical lore and as an extra pair of eyes and ears. Needle often insults Conan, usually calling him "Big Dumb Barbarian" but this later on became more an endearment than an insult, and Needle came to care so much for Conan he followed after the barbarian when Conan was dragged into the abyss, purely because his friend was in danger and the little phoenix acted without considering his own life in the process. Even though they get along well, Conan and Needle still tend to bicker but Conan can usually clam Needle down by offering the little phoenix his favorite food, pomegranates. Zula Conan and Zula met on a slave ship bound to a labor camp to be slaves of Wrath-Amon. working together, they took back their freedom and escaped, becoming sworn brothers to each other and Zula even arranging for Conan to be adopted as an honorary Wasai and his heir apparent to the Wasai throne should the unthinkable happen. They are close friends with a strong brotherhood, and Zula often acts as a spiritual guide to Conan, as well as a cooler head in tense situations. Jezmine Conan and Jezmine met under unusual circumstances, as they both sought a magical jewel owned by a wizard and broke into his tower. Working together they overcame the cruel wizard and payed back the Serpent Man who had threatened Jezmine's circus troop. Upon hearing of Conan's quest, Jezmine decided to join him and became a close and devoted friend and companion. It has been hinted from time to time that there is a romantic interest between Conan and Jezmine. Snagg Due to their peoples' animosities towards each other, Conan (a Cimmerian) and Snagg (a Vanirman) did not get along at first. But their similarities won them over to each other, and they became good friends that enjoy brawling and challenging each other, and throwing good-natured barbs and insults at the other. Greywolf Meeting under intense circumstances, Conan and Greywolf were first at odds until Conan convinced Greywolf to help his rescue his friends Jezmine and Zula. very quickly, Greywolf showed himself to be a kind and wise person befriended them all, including Needle. Learning of Conan's quest to restore his family and defeat Wrath-Amon Greywolf would soon join the quest himself, especially after his brother and sister were cursed by the sorceress Mesmira. Simialr to Zula, Greywolf sometimes acts as a guide to Conan, often in matters involving magic, and Greywolf respects Conan's character and was honored and humbled when Conan gifted him the Star Metal Claw of Heaven, which he added to his magical staff. Sasha and Misha Conan first met Greywolf's brother and sister, Sasha & Misha, in Xanthus, the city of wizards. After they were cursed by Mesmira, Conan offered Greywolf his help in finding a way to restore them to human form as fervently as Greywolf offered to help Conan to restore his family to flesh and blood. Conan treats Sascha & Mischa as trusted companions. Falkenar Dong Hee and the Silent Dragons Conan was approached by the Silent Dragons to help them restore their honor by recovering a dragon statue that grants power over the Khary Dragon. To prepare him, the Silent Dragon elder, Dong Hee, trained Conan in ninjutsu. Although their student-teacher relationship was rocky at first, Conan's perseverance and progress in his training earned him the respect of his master, and Dong Hee and the Silent Dragons formally made Conan one of them once he succeeded in the mission, and gave him the name 'Great Dragon'. Amra When Conan sought to truly master the Sign of Jhebbal Sag, he was encoruaged by Zula and the Wasai Shaman to do so by discovering his Totem Animal. After a few false starts, Conan found his true animal brother in a lion whom he named Amra. When Gora cast a spell upon Conan and Zula that would slowly kill them, Amra willfully strengthened hsi bond with Conan to help him bear the pain and share with his human brother his powerful strength and senses, allowing Conan to see through his animal brother's eyes. With Amra at his side, Conan stopped Gora's wicked plan. Enemies Wrath-Amon Wrath-Amon and Conan are sworn enemies, first coming into conflict when the dark wizard attacked Conan's village and turned his family into stone. Out for revenge and to restore hsi family to flesh and blood, Conan seeks to destroy Wrath-Amon's Black Ring to undo his curse on Conan's family. Wrath-Amon carries a deep hatred of Conan for constantly interfering with his schemes and wants to destroy Conan and steal his Star Metal Sword. Mesmira Mesmira became a frequent enemy of Conan when he interfered with her schemes against Xanthus, the city of wizards. Mesmira desires Conan to be her consort and slave, but he stands agaisnt her wicked plots for how she's hurt and threatened his friends. Windfang Dregs Gora Conan unknowingly foiled Gora's plan to remove his cousin Zula out of the way in order to claim the throne of the Wasai kingdom, and further earned Gora's enmity when Conan became Zula's sworn blood-brother and heir apparent should anything happen to Zula, and becoming another obstacle between Gora and the throne. Gora has attempted several schemes to be ridx of Zula and Conan until he was finally revealed as a traitor and later captured by Conan and his Animal Totem Amra the Lion and sent to prison. Trivia *Several times in the series, it has been hinted that Conan is destined to be a king **As the sworn blood-brother of Zula, should anything befall the Wasai Prince, Conan would be obligated to assume the throne in his place **In "The Treachery of Emperors" a fortune teller foretold to Conan that he was destined to be a king **In "Son of Atlantis" Jezmine comments how similar Conan looks to a statue of the last king of Atlantis, hinting perhaps Conan is a direct descendant of the Atlantean royal bloodline, as the Cimmerians are the descendants of the Atlanteans that survived the sinking of Atlantis. **In "Amra the Lion" Conan discovered his Totem Animal, Amra the Lion. Lions are often nicknamed the King of Beasts or otherwise connected to kings. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male